Potable water is becoming increasingly scarce worldwide. The global population continues to grow as freshwater reservoirs are already being depleted faster than they can replenish. People in water-sensitive areas have already been using desalination plants to convert sea water into potable water. However, these desalinization methods, namely thermal distillation and reverse osmosis, require large amounts of energy to function, leading to high costs, environmental damage, and unsustainability. Desalinization may be the only reliable source of water in the future as natural water resources continue to disappear, but current methods may be too expensive to supply the world with potable water. There is a need for cleaner, cheaper desalinization apparatus and methods of desalinization or decontamination.